Rapunzel/Gallery
Images of Rapunzel from Tangled. External Galleries Promotional Images Tangled Character Promo 1.jpg Tangled Textless Poster 4.jpg Tangled Textless Poster 3.jpg Tangled Textless Poster 2.jpg Tangled Textless Poster 1.jpg Tangled 3.jpg Tangled DVD.jpg Before Ever After poster.png Tangled The Series art.jpeg Tangled TV official poster.jpg Queen for a Day DVD cover.jpg Tangled The Series promo.png Tangled TV banner.jpg Once Upon a Time - Season 7 - Lady Tremaine.jpg Once Upon a Time - Season 7 - Lady Tremaine 2.jpg Once Upon a Time - 7x09 - One Little Tear - Photography - Rapunzel.jpg Once Upon a Time - 7x02 - A Pirate's Life - Photogrpahy - Lady Tremaine.png Once Upon a Time - 7x04 - Beauty - Photography - Victoria.jpg The Curse of Princess Ivy Poster.jpg DisneyAnimationStudiosWIRED.jpg Princess Party Premiere.png Renders 3D Imagery Rapunzel-tangled-15576129-1500-1227.jpg|Rapunzel's first ever pose Punzel.png Rapunzel brush.jpg|Official promo Rapunzel brushing her hair Gothel.Rapunzel.jpg|Official art of Mother Gothel hugging Rapunzel Rapunzel & Flynn tangled.jpg|Art of Flynn tangled in Rapunzel's hair Rapunzel & Finn.jpg|Art of Rapunzel tangling Flynn in her hair Flynn and Rapunzel.jpg|Official promo of Rapunzel and Flynn Rapunzel and Flynn.png|Official promo of Rapunzel and Flynn with their weapons Rapunzel.jpg|Art of Rapunzel, Flynn and Pascal f43ae8e8aa9ac10f6795aebf737deeb5.jpg|Official promo of Rapunzel, Flynn, Pascal and Maximus with their weapons rapunzelpainting.jpg 272px-496521057334c9c0714eb.jpg|Rapunzel with cut hair and a crown from Learn to Draw Disney's Tangled rapunzel 3d 01.png rapunzel 32 02.png 800px-Disney-Princess-Lineup-disney-princess-11846005-1280-800.jpg|Rapunzel with her fellow princesses in her 3D design Rapunzel-tangled-1600x1200.jpg Rapunzel-disney-princess-37280093-500-375.jpg Rapunzel1.jpg Flynn and Rapunzel.png|Rapunzel and Flynn Rider Rapunzel 3D image.png|Rapunzel in Sofia the First 2D Imagery rapunzel clipart by asfodelogato-d7j2fvb.png Rapunzel-disney-princess-22935939-267-300.jpg Rapunzel long hair.jpg Rapunzel.jpeg|Promotional Disney Princess artwork of Rapunzel rapunzelsparklingcrown.jpg xmas rapunzel.png|Xmas Rapunzel Disney-Princess-Toddlers-disney-princess-34588237-335-500.jpg|Rapunzel as a toddler metallic rapunzel 01.png|Metallic Rapunzel princess-rapunzel-sparkle-disney-lifesize-standup-poster.jpg silhouette rapunzel.png|Rapunzel Silhouette Rapunzel Garden of Beauty Banner.jpg 9006944 144841560141 2.png 9534978 194843542349 2.png 9534978 195004629351 2.png 9534978 195303734355 2.png Rapunzelsparklingcrown.png 16d90cbfaaee2b1d640ad6a75f18241a-d67hk73.png image rapunzel.jpg 1449222 1421409355858 full.jpg|2014 redesign TangledTV - Rapunzel promo.png|TV series appearance Rapunzel Dreaming promo.jpg Eugene and Rapunzel promo.png Tangled - Rapunzel.png Tangled - Rapunzel and Eugene.png Redesign Rapunzel.16.png RapunzelNew.png princesas de disney ariel aurora bella y bestia bella durmiente rapunzel cenicienta blanca nieves macario jimenez david salomon lydia lavin 58225754 838x1200.jpg 487740 513418345382431 920726131 n.jpg Rapunzel new dress.png|Rapunzel's new dress RapunzelNew2013.png RapunzelPoseRedesign.png Rapunzel 05.JPG 10th princess.jpg|Rapunzel is Free to Shine 896ac308140ee544624564fd462d0ee8c94e9f61.jpg Rapunzel-disney-princess-33526908-441-397.jpg|Rapunzel the Passionate. RapunzelPet.png Rapunzel extreme princess photo.png|The Ultimate Rapunzel redesign Disney Princess Palace Pets.png Picture523.png|Rapunzel redesign without sparkles rapunzel 01.JPG rapunzel 02.JPG rapunzel 03.JPG rapunzel 04.JPG DP-Rapunzel.jpg|Rapunzel in the official website rapunzel (2).png 9253 595272743863657 506063065 n.jpg cp FWB Tangled 20120926.jpg Rapunzel-New-Look-2013.jpg Rapunzel 2013 New Look.jpg Rapunzel Redesign Wallpaper.jpg Rapunzel 2013 Redesign Poster.jpg Rapunzel Banner.jpg Rapunzel and Flynn Promational Art.jpg Rapunzel and Blondie Banner.jpg Rapunzel Redesign 1.png Rapunzel Redesign 2.png rap.jpg 1733 RapunzelHoliday 34.jpg|Rapunzel winter Rapunzel Redesign 3.jpg Rapunzel Redesign 4.jpg Rapunzel Redesign 5.jpg Rapunzel Shop Banner.jpg DP-Rapunzel-Flynn-Banner.jpeg The princess and her horse.jpg rapunzelnew.jpg Rapunzel Redesign 6.png Rapunzel Redesign 7.jpg 10418305 691182984262860 4349235069193695036 n.png RMK2552GM Princess-Rapunzel-Giant-Wall-Decals Assembled-Product (1).jpg Rapunzel Redesign 1.png Rapunzel with tiara 1.png Rapunzel 2.png Rapunzel with Maximus.png|Rapunzel with Maximus Rapunzel with tiara.png Rapunzel thinknig.png Rapunzel long hair (1).png painel-decorativo-princesas-disney-eva-rapunzel-elegante-piffer-festasmix-800x800.png MetallicRapunzel.png Metallic rapunzel.png rapunzel .png Disney Princess Redesign 21.jpg Disney Princess Redesign 22.jpg Disney Princess Redesign 27.jpg Disney Princess Redesign 29-600px.jpg 1449222 1421409355858 full.jpg|2014 redesign Rapunzel 2015.png Disney Princess Rapunzel 2015.png rapuzelbanner.png Rapunzel-png-file-disney-princess-38459877-316-500 (1).png|Masquerade Rapunzel Rapunzel with lanterns.png DC7070.jpg|Rapunzel is painting Rapunzel and Eugene.jpg|Rapunzel is running with the Flynn Pointer Rapunzel.jpg|Pointer Rapunzel Rapunzel is free.png|Rapunzel's freedom Rapunzel with the Pascal.png|Rapunzel with the Pascal Rapunzel and Pascal are playing hide and seek.jpg|Rapunzel and Pascal are playing hide and seek Rapunzel is running from the tower.jpg|Rapunzel is jumping from the tower naver com 20130710 141347.jpg|Rapunzel is brushing her hair 1428713660 princess-disney78 uaweb(1).jpg|Rapuzel see the lanterns Rapunzel-redesign-disney-princess-39197864-640-640.jpg|Rapunzel rapunzel and max.png Rapunzel Swings.png Tangled.png Rapunzel Brushing her Hair.png Disney tangled.jpg determinded rapunzel.jpg Rapunzel-Snow-White-and-Ariel-disney-princess-39921047-1200-1200.jpg Rapunz.jpg Rap and Flynn dance.jpg flower haired Rapunzel.png Rapunzel and Maximus.png|Rapunzel with Maximus princess-2.png princess 1.png new looks.jpg Dream big.png princess 2.png Disney-princess-rapunzel-2016.png Rapunzel's adventures.jpg look.jpg full.jpg swirl.jpg Rapunzel with basket.jpg characters.jpg Rapunzel-disney-princess.jpg Tangledprincessrapunzel.png rapunzelandpascal.jpg Concept Art RapunzelFlynnSW.jpg|Rapunzel and Flynn by Scott Watanabe RapunzelTowerCatsSW.jpg|An early Rapunzel with several feline friends. Art by Scott Watanabe RapunzelLibrarySW.jpg|Rapunzel and Pascal pass the Kingdom Library. Art by Scott Watanabe RapunzelFlynnLibrarySW.jpg|Rapunzel and Flynn in the library, by Scott Watanabe RapunzelShoeShopVY.jpg|Rapunzel looking into a shoemaker's shop, by Victoria Ying RapunzelDG.jpg|Rapunzel viewing the kingdom, by Dave Goetz RapunzelDC.jpg|Rapunzel by Dan Cooper RapunzelGothelJT.jpg|Rapunzel embracing Gothel, by Jeff Turley RapunzelFlynnJT.jpg|Rapunzel captures Flynn, by Jeff Turley RapunzelFlynnGuardPF.jpg|Rapunzel and Flynn hide from the soldiers, by Paul Felix RapunzelMosaicPF.jpg|Rapunzel has an epiphany, by Paul Felix RapunzelGothelPF.jpg|Gothel attacks Rapunzel, by Paul Felix RapunzelHairDC.jpg|Rapunzel stretches her hair over the eaves, by Dan Cooper RapunzelTearsDC.jpg|Rapunzel crying over Flynn, by Dan Cooper RapunzelSketchCK.jpg|Rapunzel sketch by Claire Keane RapunzelPaintCK.jpg|Painting the walls, by Claire Keane RapunzelCK2.jpg|Early design by Claire Keane RapunzelLK.jpg|Early design by Lisa Keene RapunzelSwingLK.jpg|A piece inspired by "The Swing", by Lisa Keene RapunzelExpressionsGK.jpg|Rapunzel expressions by Glen Keane RapunzelBust.jpg|A bust model of Rapunzel rapunzel007.jpg rapunzel005.png 300 139951.jpg|Early concept art for Rapunzel tumblr m83zd1rasd1qegoqso1 500.jpg|Early facial expressions of Rapunzel RapunzelDesignGK.jpg|Rapunzel's final design by Glen Keane RapunzelStudiesGK.jpg|Rapunzel studies by Glen Keane RapunzelStudiesGK3.jpg|More Rapunzel studies by Glen Keane a Rapunzel2.jpg|a sketch of rapunzel as a kid Infinity Rapunzel process.jpg|Rapunzel Disney Infinity concept tumblr msnm8rnxQi1snyn5do1 1280.png tumblr msnm8rnxQi1snyn5do3 1280.jpg|Collage of Rapunzel concepts tumblr msnm8rnxQi1snyn5do4 r1 400.jpg tumblr msnm8rnxQi1snyn5do5 1280.jpg tumblr msnm8rnxQi1snyn5do6 1280.jpg tumblr msnm8rnxQi1snyn5do7 400.jpg|Collage of Rapunzel concept drawings tumblr msnm8rnxQi1snyn5do10 r1 400.jpg rapunzelandgothel.jpg|concept of Rapunzel and Mother Gothel by Bill Perkins tumblr n4ri8wdY5R1rwfctbo1 1280.png Tangled concept 4.jpg|Rapunzel's tower by Lisa Keene Tangled concept 3.jpg|Concept by Lisa Keene Tangled concept.jpg|Rapunzel and Mother Gothel by Lisa Keene rap-fairy-by-face.jpg|Early Rapunzel concept art. rapunzel squirrel and girl.jpg|An early Rapunzel with a squirrel. rapunzel-concept-color-1.jpg|Early Rapunzel concept art. Tangled-The-Musical media.jpg Tumblr m3k3bzfqK61r76dh3o9 1280.jpg Tumblr m3k3bzfqK61r76dh3o8 1280.jpg Tumblr m3k3bzfqK61r76dh3o7 1280.jpg Tumblr m3k3bzfqK61r76dh3o4 1280.jpg Tumblr m3k3bzfqK61r76dh3o3 1280.jpg Tumblr lj6l20aCzv1qdbhwwo1 1280.jpg Tumblr mor1ssUZkj1qbqzdwo1 500.jpg Rapunzel Art by Claire Keane 3.jpg|Claire Keane Rapunzel Art by Claire Keane 2.jpg|Costume development by Claire Keane Rapunzel Art by Claire Keane 1.jpg|By Claire Keane, inspired by the paintings of Bouguereau and Rembrandt Rapunzel Calesthenics.jpg|''Tangled: The Series'' concept Rapunzel Hands concept.jpg|''Tangled: The Series'' hands concept Rapunzel Feet concept.jpg|''Tangled: The Series'' feet concept Rapunzel Calesthenics 2.jpg Pascal's Story concept 1.jpg|Little Rapunzel from "Pascal's Story" The Way of the Willow concept 2.jpg|Royal family portrait by Laura Price Queen for a Day concept 1.png Queen for a Day concept 2.png Printed Media Tangled - New Year's Party 1.jpg Tangled - New Year's Party 2.jpg Christmas Storybook Collection.jpg Tangled-Book-disney-princess-25901443-1024-768.jpeg Tangled-Book-disney-princess-25901438-1024-768.jpeg Tangled-Book-disney-princess-25901451-1024-768.jpeg rapunzel-dp-essential-guide.jpg rapunzel-dp-ultimate-guide.jpg rapunzel-page-dp-essential-guide.jpg rapunzel-story-dp-ultimate-guide.jpg Rapunzel Story 1.JPG Rapunzel Story 2.JPG Rapunzel Story 3.JPG Rapunzel Story 5.JPG Rapunzel Story 6.JPG Rapunzel Story 7.JPG Rapunzel Story 8.JPG Rapunzel Story 9.JPG Rapunzel Story 10.JPG Rapunzel Story 11.JPG Rapunzel Story 12.JPG Rapunzel Story 13.JPG Rapunzel Story 14.JPG Rapunzel Story 15.JPG Rapunzel Story 16.JPG Ghosts-of-Christmas-Past-1-disney-princess-37888532-421-613.JPG Ghosts-of-Christmas-Past-2-disney-princess-37888533-1058-572.JPG Ghosts-of-Christmas-Past-3-disney-princess-37888534-1042-563.JPG Ghosts-of-Christmas-Past-4-disney-princess-37888535-1060-577.JPG Ghosts-of-Christmas-Past-5-disney-princess-37888536-1074-497.JPG Ghosts-of-Christmas-Past-6-disney-princess-37888537-1065-571.JPG Ghosts-of-Christmas-Past-7-disney-princess-37888538-945-449.JPG Ghosts-of-Christmas-Past-8-disney-princess-37888539-992-530.JPG Ghosts-of-Christmas-Past-9-disney-princess-37888540-1071-498.JPG Ghosts-of-Christmas-Past-10-disney-princess-37888541-479-461.JPG 3DPT01.jpg|3-D greeting card artoftangledjapanese.jpg|Japanese version of "The Art of Tangled" Sofia the First Japanese Magazine Cover.jpg|Disney Fan Magazine (Japanese Cover) Rapunzel in the Curse of Poison Ivy 3.png Rapunzel in the Curse of Poison Ivy 2.png Rapunzel in the Curse of Poison Ivy 1.png Disney Princess - Make a Wish.jpg Disney Princess - Happily Ever After.jpg Ultimate Sticker Collection Tsum Tsum.jpg Tangled-disney-princess-39411776-767-1000.jpg MagazineAnnaElsa.jpg Pic.JPG Strong Rapunzel book.jpg|"Tangled" book Rapunzel image.jpg Caderno Rapunzel.jpg New 2016 book.jpg Merida new look.jpg Coloring book.jpg Dazzling-Dreams-Parragon-Books.jpg christmas Rapunzel.jpg Before Ever After novel.jpg|''Before Ever After'' cover A day to remember.jpg Tales of Rapunzel 1 - Secrets Unlocked.jpg Tales of Rapunzel 2 - Opposites Attract.jpg Queen for a Day cover.jpg Tangled - My Secret Journel.jpg Tangled - Magical Adventures.jpg Tangled - Magical Sticker by numbers.jpg Tangled - Drawing and Dreaming.jpg Tangled - Art and Adventure.jpg Rapunzel and the Lost Lagoon.png Rapunzel and the Vanishing Village.jpg Rapunzel's Guide to All Things Brave, Creative, and Fun illustrations 10.jpg Rapunzel's Guide to All Things Brave, Creative, and Fun illustrations 7.jpg Rapunzel's Guide to All Things Brave, Creative, and Fun illustrations 6.jpg Rapunzel's Guide to All Things Brave, Creative, and Fun illustrations 5.jpg Rapunzel's Guide to All Things Brave, Creative, and Fun illustrations 4.jpg Rapunzel's Guide to All Things Brave, Creative, and Fun illustrations 3.jpg Rapunzel's Guide to All Things Brave, Creative, and Fun illustrations 2.jpg Rapunzel's Guide to All Things Brave, Creative, and Fun illustrations 1.jpg Disney parks and other live appearances flynn rapunzel.jpg|Rapunzel and Flynn at Walt Disney World dlpxmas1015635511316x.jpg|Rapunzel with Flynn at Disneyland Paris 5304115459 bbc9964b0d m.jpg|Rapunzel's signature 5794676545 c153000f6d b.jpg|Rapunzel with Snow White and Aurora in Mickey's Soundsational Parade at Disneyland Rapunzel HKDL.jpg|Rapunzel posing for a photo at the Fantasyland Book Shoppe at Hong Kong Disneyland lpc48qMj3X1qgsmfro1 500.JPG|her crown 6620248425 59d36582d6 m.jpg Rapunzel Card.jpeg|Rapunzel's Sorcerers of the Magic Kingdom spell card Taylor-Swift-as-Rapunzel-disney-princess-33404813-560-415.jpg|Taylor Swift as Rapunzel in the Disney Dream Portrait Series 8533601690 055a11c10f h.jpg|Rapunzel with Mister Smythe and Mister Jones in the Tangled show at Disneyland 8729120558 bb7bde2e99.jpg|Rapunzel at Merida's coronation 8727998881 8760707867.jpg 72172 486910671214 2049058 n.jpg|Rapunzel at WDW 8637016710 4153fed2d6 b.jpg.jpg RapunzelPrincessFairytalehall.png|Rapunzel as Featured in Princess Fairytale Hall in the Magic Kingdom 729201175503PM.jpg RapunzelandFlynnRider.jpg Rapunzel at Disney Parks.jpg RapunzelwithFlynn.jpg Video Games 190px-DisneyUniverse Rapunzel 72DPI 0.jpg|Rapunzel, Disney Universe Rapunzel mickey.png|Rapunzel meeting Mickey Mouse Rapunzel INFINITY.jpg|Rapunzel's concept art in Disney INFINITY Rapunzel Disney INFINITY Render.png|Rapunzel in Disney INFINITY Rapunzel and Wreck It Ralph.jpg|Rapunzel and Wreck-It Ralph Ft. Mr. Incredible and Sully tumblr mwp3x7Ofsx1s36xbxo1 500.jpg Rapunzel DI Render.png Rapunzel Disney INFINITY Figurine.jpg Disney Infinity 3.0 new characters.jpg DMW Tangled lanterns .jpg Capture d’écran 2016-05-29 à 15.09.15.png PROMO.png ''Disney Emoji Blitz EmojiBlitzRapunzel.png|Rapunzel's emoji for ''Disney Emoji Blitz. Disney Emoji Blitz App Icon Rapunzel.png|Rapunzel on the Rapunzel app icon. Disney Emoji Blitz App Icon Baymax.png|Rapunzel emoji on the Big Hero 6 app icon. Merchandise 1259000441458.jpg|Rapunzel plush Lp.jpg|Rapunzel with her friends as figures 1262000441462.jpg 1262000440012.jpg Rapunzel Pin.png Rapunel pin.jpg Disney Tangled - Rapunzel.jpeg RapunzelACDoll.jpg|The Animator's Collection Rapunzel Doll RapunzelDoll.png|Rapunzel Classic Doll Tumblr mrujjqzYQ41rdvdi2o2 500.jpg rapunzel Disney Fairytale.jpg Disney Fairytale Designer Collection - Rapunzel and Flynn Dolls.jpg Disney Fairytale Designer Collection - Rapunzel and Flynn Mug.jpg Rapunzel Sparkling Doll.jpg Rapunzel Sparkling doll 2013.jpg Rapunzel Designer Doll.jpg|Rapunzel Designer Doll Princess braclet.jpg Princess notebook.jpg Princess charms.png DSF - Tangled - Rapunzel and Flynn in Chair.jpeg Disney Princess Dream Princess™ Rapunzel Doll.jpg Disney Princess Hair Play Rapunzel Doll.jpg Disney Princess Little Kingdom MagiClip™ Rapunzel's Party Bag.jpg Disney Princess Rapunzel and Horse.jpg DISNEY Princess Rapunzel's FLIP 'N SWITCH™ Castle.jpg Disney Princess Royal Slumber Party Ariel and Rapunzel Dolls.jpg 6459041263353.jpeg Toyndress.jpg Rapunzel 2013 Stationary Supply Lit.jpg Disney Princess MAGICLIP™ Collection.jpg DISNEY Little Kingdom MAGICLIP™ Playset.jpg DISNEY Little Kingdom MAGICLIP™ Fashions Giftset.jpg Disney Princess ROYAL STYLE® Studio Playset.jpg Disney Princess SHIMMER STYLE Salon.jpg Disney Princess Little Kingdom MAGICLIP™ Royal Carriage.jpg DISNEY Princess Draw 'n Style Hair Rapunzel.jpg DISNEY Princess GLITTER 'N LIGHTS RAPUNZEL DOLL.jpg DSSH – Tangled Marquee #2.jpeg 400008839723.11-500x290.jpg Rapunzel necklace.jpg DISNEY Princess - Sparkling Princess Rapunzel Doll.jpg DISNEY Princess Rapunzel's Boat.jpg DISNEYPrincess Rapunzel Fairytale On-The-Go™ Bag.jpg 5e575ae7-f18b-49e4-844e-5c4f2267086b.png|Rapunzel costume dress f9c670d7-3974-435c-95b7-d2bf42c052df.png|Rapunzel all-around tiara 2827056197455.jpg|Rapunzel light-up flower wand (scepter?) 4981046861536.jpg|Rapunzel PJ PALS 4975055251522.jpg|Rapunzel nightgown 656635ad-982f-46cf-8f5d-9afb4371d445.png|Rapunzel costume shoes rapunzelearringset.jpg|Rapunzel earring set Images (22).jpg|Rapunzel ring rapunzelnecklace.jpg|Rapunzel necklace rapunzelbracelet.jpg|Rapunzel bracelet Tangled-Umbrella.jpeg 6070040901019.jpg|12" Classic Doll 2827055737456.jpg|Rapunzel braid wig Q215LW VANITYSHL RAPUN.jpg Q215CM CAMERA C M RP.jpg 51PPoK-oBpL.jpg 2827047327006.jpg DSBrapunzel12.jpg DSRapunzelWed12.jpg 2826041617012.jpg 2827047327231-1.jpg DSRapCosS13.jpg DSRAPCostumeS14.jpg DSRapunzelCostumeS14.jpg DSRapWedding13.jpg 3920056060760.jpg DSRap1PCSwimS14.jpg DSRAPSwimWears14.jpg 9268041562626.jpg 41065RapunzelWithMaximus.png v3d7gh.jpg|Rapunzel limited edition doll $(KGrHqN,!rUFH4Gm0F+sBSFd)ppds!~~60 35.JPG|Rapunzel's Tangled Ever After wedding costume 4973307293825-skt.jpg 9043-mdrz-001.jpg|Glasses case dsn-0187.jpg|Art panel 6330-dn-221a.jpg|iPhone 6 case that looks like a bottle of nail polish 481995000all.jpg|Globe puzzle 576-880633.jpg|Another iPhone 6 case mrs-640101100.jpg|Scarf-like bath towel 19-808986.jpg|Storybook-style phone case cl49ig1032.jpg 4992272947403-kkk.jpg 51nvDo3PnXL.jpg|Tangled Ever After doll featuring a Rapunzel with long blonde hair. RapunzelNecklace.jpg|Flower necklace 15752935598 9e8d1ef64f b.jpg|2015 Sparkle Dolls of Belle, Ariel, Cinderella and Rapunzel Rapunzelpouch.jpg|Rapunzel pouch Compact mirror.jpg|Compact mirror rapunzelbracelet2.jpg|Rapunzel bracelet rapunzelbodymist.jpg|Body mist rapunzelhairbrush.jpg|Hair brush rapunzelphonecover.jpg|Phone cover rapunzelbracelet3.jpg|Felt bracelet rapunzelphonecover2.jpg|Phone cover rapunzelplushbag.jpg|Kawaii plush bag rapunzelstandingcard.jpg|Standing greeting card rapunzeltote.jpg|Floating Lanterns tote rapunzelnailseal.jpg|Nail Seal rapunzelpuzzles.jpg|Panoramic puzzle rapunzeljewelrypouch.jpg|Jewelry pouch rapunzelphotoalbum.jpg|Photo album rapunzelcalendarbook.jpg|Calendar book rapunzelstainedglassiphonecase.jpg|Stained glass iPhone case rapunzelflowerring.jpg|Goldtone flower ring rapunzelring.jpg|Gemstone ring rapunzelsuncharm.jpg|Sun necklace rapunzelnecklace2.jpg|Necklace IMG 20150516 184634.jpg|Perfume IMG 20150511 155012.jpg rapunzelkey.jpg 4936313401714 1.jpg 193790pb03 32913A.jpg|Lingere set CDAQPtCUUAAoMfP.jpg|Secret Honey dress rapunzeltiaraponyholder.jpg|Tiara pony holder pw-65930.jpg 2013QTea set1.jpg enhanced-buzz-18456-1365708265-1.jpg $ 3.JPG 619k9mq-MTL. UY600 .jpg|Pencil case rapunzelledlamp.jpg|Flower lamp rapunzelclock.jpg|Clock rapunzelluggagecase.jpg uglyrapunzelbag:P.jpg rapunzelbag1.jpg rapunzeljacketfront.jpg rapunzeljacketback.jpg rapunzelunibearsitycostume.jpg IMG 20150505 160431.jpg IMG 20150506 161413.jpg 4936313485134.jpg 4936313491401.jpg Rapunzel-snow-belle-and-mulan.jpg Hero Vs Villains Mystery Minis Exclusive wave.jpg Rapunzel Funko.jpg Fairytaledesigner.jpg Gothel Pascal Rapunzel Tsum Tsum Pin.jpg Japan Tsum Tsum Calendar 2016.jpg Tangled Tsum Tsum Tueday UK.jpg Tangled Tsum Tsum Tueday US.jpg Rapunzel Tsum Tsum Mini.jpg Tsum Tsum 3DS Cover.jpg Rapunzel Art Deco Couture de Force Figurine.jpg Funko Pop NYCC Exclusive Angry Rapunzel and Pascal.jpg Rapunzel 2016 Funko.jpg S3666.jpg|Rapunzel 3D statue Tsum Tsum Mystery Series 4.jpg Disney Animator's Collection Little Rapunzel Micro playset.jpg tee shirt.jpg Tagnled TV Merchandise 17.jpg Tagnled TV Merchandise 11.jpg Tagnled TV Merchandise 10.jpg Tagnled TV Merchandise 9.jpg Tagnled TV Merchandise 6.jpg Tagnled TV Merchandise 5.jpg Rapunzeltsumtsum.jpg Tangled the Series - Spin ‘n Style Rapunzel.jpg Tangled the Series - Royal Proposal.jpg Tangled the Series - Musical Lights Rapunzel.jpg Tangled The Series Figurine Playset.jpg Tangled Deluxe Doll Set.jpg Rapunzel and Maximus Adventure Playset.jpg Rapunzel, Cassandra and Pascal ornament.jpg Nendoroid Rapunzel.jpg|Rapunzel Nendoroid Rapunzel Qposket 1.jpg|Qposket Figure Rapunzel Qposket 2.jpg Miscellaneous 6104918148 56eb14a27e b.jpg|fashion sketch 9781405373593.jpg Rapunzel-brushing-her-hair-rapunzel-of-disney-princesses-19026468-900-777.jpg|Rapunzel brushing her hair Rapunzel 297.jpg Blondie Rapunzel.png|Rapunzel's pet pony, Blondie 65665964070.jpg rapunzelcoloringpage1.jpg rapunzelcoloringpage2.jpg rapunzelcoloringpage3.jpg rapunzelcoloringpage4.jpg rapunzelcoloringpage5.jpg rapunzelcoloringpage6.jpg rapunzelcoloringpage7.jpg DisneyPrincessHoroscopes.jpg Disneystockcertificate.jpg 2014WDSbanners1.jpg Designer Collection - Rapunzel and Gothel.jpg Rapunzel Maquette .jpg Rapunzel Tsum Tsum Game.png|Tsum Tsum Spring16 Cover media Low-0.jpg Disney Heroines by Bryon Howard.jpg Rapunzel flag.png Category:Disney Emoji Blitz galleries Category:Character galleries Category:Tangled galleries Category:Disney INFINITY galleries Category:Disney Princess galleries Category:Sofia the First galleries Category:Tsum Tsum galleries Category:Once Upon a Time galleries